forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Florence/Supports
Florence and Aloasa C Support *'Florence': Man, what a hectic couple of days. I'm so beat, I could just fall asleep right...here... zzzzzzz *'Aloasa': Ah, you are the princess of Waydrn, yeah? Florence or something? *'Florence': Zzzzzz.... *'Aloasa': Uh, hello? *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': …Florence? *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': …Florence... *'Florence': Zzzz... *'Aloasa': FLORENCE!!! *'Florence': AAAH! What the fuck?! How long have you been watching me sleep? *'Aloasa': It's hardly been five minutes. I don't know what you're talking about. *'Florence': Stop watching me sleep, you freak! *'Aloasa': I wasn't being a creep, I was trying to make friendly conversation! *'Florence': Whatever. Creep. Florence and Bella C Support *'Bella': If you’re coming here for a practice fight, which I doubt you need, I’m sorry but I can’t help you with that. *'Florence': I’m not the one of the royal siblings who’s super into fighting, so you’re good. *'Bella': Perfect. I already told myself I wasn’t going to risk someone here killing me or my mount, so that means no fights from me! *'Florence': Yeah, see, I don’t care. I get it, you’re from a really rough region, but it doesn’t mean everyone’s going to want to fight you because of it. In fact, I want nothing to do with fighting with you unless we’re teaming up. *'Bella': That’s good to hear, I guess. Nice to know I have allies. *'Florence': We can be the best allies ever, if you want. *'Bella': Er, what? *'Florence': (Wait, did I just say that SUGGESTIVELY?) *'Bella': Could you repeat that, please? *'Florence': I meant we could try being friends! Where you come from, you’ve probably got no friends at all, if they’re as bad as everyone says, so let’s bond with each other! *'Bella': I beg your pardon? *'Florence': I didn’t mean it like THAT! B Support *'Bella': My words still stand. No practice fighting. *'Florence': Well don’t you just seem thrilled to see me? *'Bella': I can’t say I actually am thrilled. You did hit on me last time, even if I’m sure it was accidental. *'Florence': It was, trust me. I had one thing in mind but another thing came out completely. *'Bella': Happens to the best of us. *'Florence': Does it now? *'Bella': Of course. Do you know how many times people overhear me talking about wanting to ride my mount and assume other things? *'Florence': ….. *'Bella': Like you just did right now, I’m assuming? *'Florence': No, I followed what you said. I was trying to come up with a guess for how many times that’s happened. *'Bella': I guess I assumed wrong. No matter. At least my assumption about you not meaning your coming on to me was true. *'Florence': Sure was. Even though I was trying to offer to spend time with you then. *'Bella': I got that part. Came off a bit heavy, but I got it. *'Florence': Heh, yeah, sorry. *'Bella': So…wait. Why are you smiling like that? *'Florence': I was just thinking, maybe we should have more conversations like this. Where we’re both not hitting on each other and actually being friendly. *'Bella': Yes, that would be a good plan. *'Florence': We could be those allies I was saying we should be! *'Bella': You said it seductively again. *'Florence': I did? *'Bella': Nope. Just seeing if you meant it. I think I’d like to talk to you more if you’re not going to hit on me. Florence and Chloe C Support *'Florence': Hey, Chloe! *'Chloe': Oh, hi Florence. It's been a while since we spoke. *'Florence': Exaaaactly. Let's get some chattin' done, shall we? Spendin' so much time with all these sweaty boys makes girl talk something rare to treasure, you know? And what better way to spend that girl talk than with Frar's own royal treasure? *'Chloe': That's so sweet of you, Flo! I'd love to spend some time with you. *'Florence': Yeah, and since we both grew up in kind of the same way, we're kind of the only girls who really get each other, you know? *'Chloe': Absolutely. *'Florence': I mean, Bella is my best friend and all, but she spent her youth fighting tooth and nail for everything she had. It's nice to spend some time with someone else who had some royal upbringing. *'Chloe': I guess so. *'Florence': And you're like, a total treasure. *'Chloe': You already said that. *'Florence': Oh, sorry! So, what do you want to talk about? *'Chloe': Oh, I don't know. You sound like you have a lot to talk about, though. *'Florence': Not really, ha ha. I just want to talk is all. I don't have an itinerary or anything. *'Chloe': Hm, well I don't have much to talk about either that's not related to this army thing. *'Florence': Damn. That's okay. Just don't give up, ya hear? We'll think of something yet! *'Chloe': Sure we will. Florence and Daniel C Support *'Florence': Daniel! *'Daniel': Uh, what? *'Florence': So that's where you disappeared off to! *'Daniel': What? *'Florence': Like, two weeks after we hired all those new guards, you totally went missing and I had no idea where you were! *'Daniel': Oh, right. That was when I left to “join” the Grimleal. Sorry about disappearing like that. *'Florence': You had me worried sick. George told me you were away “doing him a solid” and I thought you got lost or died. *'Daniel': I would have written, but they probably would have intercepted my letter, which would have given me away, which would have gotten me killed. *'Florence': You thought that out pretty extensively, didn't you? *'Daniel': I do that for a lot of things. *'Florence': I see... Florence and DJ C Support *'Florence': DJ! *'DJ': Florence! *'Florence': I've been looking all over for you! *'DJ': Why are we yelling?! *'Florence': No reason. Just because I've been looking for you. *'DJ': Right. So what do you need? *'Florence': DJ, will you marry me? *'DJ': Whoa there! This is a bit sudden. Shouldn't we wait, oh, three more conversations to do so? *'Florence': Think about it though. We're both royalty, and our nations would get along so much better if they had married royals. *'DJ': Our countries already get along well, though. Waydrn has helped Frar with all of their affairs for decades. *'Florence': But if we got hitched, they'd get along even better! We should do it. *'DJ': I'm gonna have to turn you down, Flo. Sorry, but I'm not going to give myself to someone I don't even know yet for the sake of treaties. *'Florence': I guess that makes sense, but don't think I'll stop trying, you hear me? *'DJ': Loud and clear... B Support *'Florence': DJ! *'DJ': Are these all going to start the same way? *'Florence': Yes, yes they are. *'DJ': Alright. What do you need? *'Florence': I'm doing a survey to find the Shepherd who would be my best suitor. *'DJ': Then you can skip me. *'Florence': Aw, don't be that way. You haven't even heard the first question yet! *'DJ': *sigh* Alright, lay it on me. *'Florence': I like the way you said that... *'DJ': I probably could have worded that better. *'Florence': Okay, question 1! How big are you in inches? Pictures, while appreciated, are not required. *'DJ': PASS! *'Florence': Don't want to share? It's okay, I won't judge you if you're smaller than average. *'DJ': Whoa now, it's not that. It's just that...that's kind of private, don't you think? *'Florence': Yeah, but I'm asking everyone, and only I will know. I promise I won't share this with anyone. *'DJ': I'm still gonna have to say a strong no on that one. *'Florence': Alright then, I'll just move on to the next suitor. *'DJ': Okay... Hey wait...was that the only question on her survey? A Support *'DJ': Flo, can I talk to you? *'Florence': Hey, you never start the conversation with me...Oh god, is it really happening? Is Florence about to get LAI— *'DJ': No. Actually, that's far from why I'm here. We need to have a chat. I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate your advances. *'Florence': You don't? *'DJ': Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you're attracted to me. It's just that the way you go about it...well, it's gotten old. And I don't like it. *'Florence': So you want me to stop. *'DJ': I hate to be the spoil-sport, but it was time to put my foot down. *'Florence': No, I understand. All you had to do was ask. *'DJ': Wha...really? *'Florence': Yeah! I hit on everyone and make it very clear that if someone doesn't like it, he can come to me and ask me to stop and I will. It's as simple as asking, really. *'DJ': Oh, I see. I'm glad you understand. Last time I asked a girl to stop hitting on me, she accused me of stringing her along and whatnot. I'm glad you do have some sense about you after all. *'Florence': Trust me, you don't grow up royalty without learning a thing or two about the world. So yeah, I've got reason up to here. *'DJ': Ha ha, I can see that. *'Florence': Can you do me a favor, Deej? *'DJ': What's that? *'Florence': If anybody else says he feels uncomfortable with my advances, please let him know to come to me, okay? I'd feel real guilty if they thought they couldn't approach me because I'm a princess. I can do whatever I want, but I don't want to cause uneasiness or anything. *'DJ': I'll be sure to spread the word. *'Florence': Yay! Thanks DJ. You're a doll. Not in the sexual way, of course. *'DJ': I've been told. Florence and Jimmy C Support *'Florence': Ugh, this is so stupid! *'Jimmy': What seems to be the problem? *'Florence': I just don’t know what that boneheaded brother of mine is thinking, always bringing attractive guys around here! Like, seriously? If they’re going to be cute, at least make them interested in me! *'Jimmy': I believe his reasons for bringing in new recruits have less to do with your tastes in men and more to do with strengthening our forces. *'Florence': I know my brother. It’s a mix of both. *'Jimmy': If that’s what you want to believe, go for it. *'Florence': What I WANT to believe? He and I have had many discussions about how if he’s in charge of finding forces, he’s going to bring the most attractive ones with him. *'Jimmy': With this complaining you’re doing, it seems he hasn’t done that job very well then. *'Florence': He’s done it well enough, thank you very much. I just want him to do it better. *'Jimmy': Then tell him that, not me. *'Florence': …But you’re the one who ASKED what was wrong! B Support *'Jimmy': Have you come by again to gripe about recruits and their physical attractiveness? *'Florence': No! …Maybe. *'Jimmy': Like I said before, I’m not the one to take that problem up with. *'Florence': I’m not here to ask you to do something about the problem! I’m here to ask you your opinion on the matter! *'Jimmy': You want me to judge how attractive the recruits are? *'Florence': Yes! And since I’m Waydrn royalty, you have to do it. *'Jimmy': Doesn’t the fact that I’m not interested in what they look like matter? *'Florence': Not really. *'Jimmy': Okay, as you wish. … *'Florence': You just spent that entire time telling me about everyone’s fighting ability! I wanted looks, not skills! *'Jimmy': As a knight sworn to protect the royal family as well as the people of Waydrn, I really have no care at all about how attractive these people are. I just need them to be able to fight alongside me. It’s the same thing that Knifez would say. *'Florence': You two take this Shepherds thing way too seriously. So what if a guy can’t fight, but he looks great being a moving target? Sign me up for being his buddy. *'Jimmy': If you’re wanting a guy who can’t fight, go look through the villages yourself. I’m sure someone will come to you under the impression that you’ll make them part of the royal family for their services. *'Florence': I didn’t say I wanted a guy who can’t fight! I just said I wanted a good-looking guy! A Support *'Florence': I think I’ve realized that maybe, just maybe, there are better priorities in life than wanting a cute Shepherd to climb into bed with me. *'Jimmy': Or a cute member of another royal family? *'Florence': Hey, some places have super hot royalty, so that’s still on the table. *'Jimmy': It was worth a shot. *'Florence': …Wait, how did you know about…? *'Jimmy': How long have we been Shepherds together? A man learns one’s habits after so long. *'Florence': I’ll give you credit there. Didn’t think you’d be the kind of guy to remember that sort of thing. *'Jimmy': To be fair, it’s not so much that I wanted to remember it as it was that you talk about it so much that it’s stuck in my head. *'Florence': I don’t talk about it that much. *'Jimmy': I’m fairly certain there’s less people living in Waydrn right now than the amount of times you’ve suggested bringing someone into your bed, royal or warrior. *'Florence': I don’t talk about it thaaaaat much. Don’t make me sound thirsty. *'Jimmy': The day you actually stop lusting after new recruits and other attractive men, maybe then I’ll see that you aren’t that starved for attention after all. *'Florence': Starved for attention? I’m royalty. *sigh* *'Jimmy': Was that sigh to be dramatic? *'Florence': No, it was to make you ask what’s upsetting me. *'Jimmy': Seeing as you were just talking about realizing that life is more than having a bed partner, I’d assume that the gravity of reality has gotten to you. *'Florence': Wrong! The problem is that there still aren’t any willing new recruits. In fact, I’d go as far to say that Knifez is purposely picking guys to join our cause that would never be interested in me! *'Jimmy': Maybe he’s trying to make a point with that. *'Florence': A point with…hey wait! We were talking!! S Support *'Florence': I can’t believe you were right. *'Jimmy': About what? There are a lot of things I’ve said lately that I could be right about. Is it the proper technique to sharpen blades? *'Florence': Er, no. *'Jimmy': The need to stop rushing into every village and risk the lives of our royal members? *'Florence': Nope. *'Jimmy': Oh, you’re here because you spoke to Knifez. *'Florence': He’s been trying to find recruits who wouldn’t want to get with his sister! That’s low, even for him. *'Jimmy': It’s also logical, because we are here to fight, not to be part of your harem. He’s said that many times before. It’s basically part of the welcoming speech at this point. *'Florence': Doesn’t mean he can’t try to get people who would humor me and my “romantic” advances. Can’t anyone tell that I’m joking with my ass-grabbing and blatant flirting? *'Jimmy': Honestly? Not really. You’re insistent. *'Florence': How would you know? You’ve been around since the beginning. I don’t flirt with you. *'Jimmy': I know BECAUSE I’ve been around since the beginning. *'Florence': What? *'Jimmy': I’ve watched you try and bed every guy who’s come into our ranks since we started being the Shepherds, every guy except the ones who’ve been here since the beginning, anyway. *'Florence': …Are you bothered by that? *'Jimmy': I wasn’t, no, because it was nice seeing other guys subjected to your flirting and not have to worry about me being in their shoes. *'Florence': Ooo-kay, so what’s the issue here? *'Jimmy': Who said there was an issue? *'Florence': No one did, but you’re being pretty weird here. *'Jimmy': Since when did you care about how I’m being? *'Florence': Since I started coming to you for my problems, duh. *'Jimmy': You’re only here because you don’t flirt with me, and your choices on that front are pretty limited. I’m not sure why you chose me over some of the others, though. *'Florence': Well, honestly, you’re not going to jump to rash decisions when I tell you these problems. Last time I talked to someone else, he threatened to kill whoever was letting me down. *'Jimmy': So you came to me and made me realize that I, uh, envy those guys who get your attention when you don’t have problems. *'Florence': You want me to flirt with you? *'Jimmy': Not like you flirt with them, but…just think about it. We’ve known each other a long time, fighting this good fight side-by-side. Wouldn’t it be nice to be something more than just allies? *'Florence': Being a part of my harem is being more than just allies. *wink* *'Jimmy': Harem implies there’s going to be more than just me. I don’t think I want that. I just want it to be me and you. *'Florence': Is that really a ring? But Jimmy, we’ve never even gone out on a romantic night away from everyone. *'Jimmy': Don’t think of it as a proposal. Maybe more like a promise that you’ll give me a shot? *'Florence': As long as I still get to check out all the new recruits, I don’t see why not. *'Jimmy': Just no more wanting to get with them, got it? *'Florence': Loud and clear. Florence and Joos C Support *'Florence': Joos! Oh, JOOS! Joos! Where are you? *'Joos': Stop yelling. Everyone in the camp is going to start getting ideas. *'Florence': It could be worse. I could be moaning and screaming your name. Would you prefer that? OH, JOO—mph! *'Joos': No, that's quite enough! What did you need me for? *'Florence': Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you about how great you were today. *'Joos': Oh, it was nothing. Thanks, though. *'Florence': … Am I making you uncomfortable? *'Joos': A little bit, but I've been told I get used to it, so you're fine. I don't want to stop you from being yourself. *'Florence': Good. That means I can do this. OOH, JOOS~ *'Joos': Stop!! Florence and Josh C Support *'Florence': Alright, old buddy. You know why I'm here. *'Josh': Um, no, I cannot say I do. Why do you find yourself here, Florence? *'Florence': Do you have...the goods? *'Josh': Goods? I don't have anything to sell you today. *'Florence': Oh, for fuck's sake. The next book! *'Josh': ...Ah, right! The next book in the series you're reading. *'Florence': Obviously. Now hand it over. *'Josh': Right. Now let me just look for it. Which one did you just finish? *'Florence': Five. *'Josh': Good gravy, you're slow. *'Florence': What was that? *'Josh': Er, uh, Good...navy. You're...Flo. *'Florence': Well, obviously I am. Duh. *'Josh': Right, here it is! I do hope you enjoy this sixth installment in a legendary series. It's near and dear to me as a whole. How did you like the fifth one? *'Florence': It was alright. Really fucking huge, but I made it through. I'm just looking forward to the betrayal in the next one. *'Josh': Wait, you know about that? *'Florence': Oh, please. Everybody knows about that. *'Josh': Don't say it too loud...Joos has amnesia so he might not know. *'Florence': Oh, please. No amount of amnesia can erase this series from someone's brain. Everyone knows the snake kills the main character's teacher. *'Joos': HE DOES WHAT?! *'Josh': Aw, you ruined it for him. *'Florence': Oops... Florence and Julius C Support *'Florence': Whatcha doin' bud? *'Julius': Dancing. What else? *'Florence': Fun! Can I watch? *'Julius': Well, I'm trying out a new dance, and I don't really like showing people my dances until they're perfected, so not really. *'Florence': Aw man, that's a shame. ...Can I dance too? *'Julius': What? I didn't peg you for a dancing girl. *'Florence': I'm...not. Being royalty, you're expected to dance, but I always abstained. But it can't be that hard, right? *'Julius': You'd be surprised. *'Florence': Alright then, here's the plan. You and I come up with a dance together. We perform in front of everyone, and everyone loves it! Sound like a plan? *'Julius': I guess. *'Florence': Now let's dance!! ... *'Florence': What the fuck. *'Julius': Not as easy as you thought it'd be, huh? *'Florence': I have grace and shit in battle, so why can't I dance? *'Julius': You can't expect to be good at something the first time you do it, yo. Give it some practice. I'd be down to see what kind of routine you could come up with, but get good first, okay? *'Florence': Damn it. Okay. I can try. Floence and Kate C Support *'Florence': *yawn* God, I'm tired. I should just go to sleep, but why not try to strike up conversation? *'Kate': Hey Flo. You look beat. *'Florence': ...Hey Kate! *'Kate': Er, yeah? *'Florence': Hey, hey Kate. Does it ever get like, really hot in your armor? It's kind of a big-ass suit. *'Kate': I, uh, guess you have a point. I mean, not recently it doesn't, since we haven't been in Tost. *'Florence': (Sooo tired... Not even sure if I can even listen any...longer...zzzzz) *'Kate': When we're in Tost, it gets so damn hot that sometimes I have to sit in my tent with all my armor off! I don't usually not wear it, so it might as well be as if I was naked. I guess that's an insecurity thing... *'Florence': zzzzzz *'Kate': Uh, Flo? Did...Did I kill the conversation? Man, I hate when that happens. Florence and Knifez C Support *'Florence': We meet again on the field of battle, baby brother! *'Knifez': Okay, here's the deal: If I win today's sparring match, you stop calling me baby brother. Little brother, I can accept, but I'm not that much younger than you. *'Florence': And what's in it for me if I win? *'Knifez': Hmm...I'll ask Joos for his stats, how's that? *'Florence': You mean you'll really ask him how many inches he's packing down there? *'Knifez': Hell yeah I will. I'm not above asking our head tactician how big his dick is. *'Florence': Oh, now I have to win. Let's do it, then! *'Knifez': You'll taste the sting of defeat! … *'Knifez': Augh! Okay okay, uncle, uncle! *'Florence': I'm your sister, dumbass! And you'll never win by shouting relative names. *'Knifez': No, I quit! Stop swinging that thing around like a maniac. You'll actually hurt your little brother. *'Florence': Ahem. *'Knifez': ...Your baby brother. *'Florence': Yeah! Now you go get some stats for me, alright? *'Knifez': I can't believe I actually offered to do that. *'Florence': Your biggest mistake was thinking you could beat me when a dick size was on the line. *'Knifez': I see that now. *'Florence': No go be a dear and get those deets! *'Knifez': Okay. ...Now how the hell do I ask my head tactician how big his dick is...? B Support *'Florence': Oh, hey baby brother! Any progress on getting those stats? *'Knifez': I've got you something even better! Don't ask what it is, because I'm about to tell you. Introducing someone interested in a blind date with the princess of Waydrn!! *'Florence': Wait, really? *'Knifez': Really! I found some dude outside the nearest village and he said he'd love to take a crack at ya. *'Florence': Hmmm, I dunno how to feel about being hooked up with some random schmoe. Kinda sketch. *'Knifez': I understand your hesitation, but he would absolutely love to have you, so maybe you should give him a shot. Plus, he's got like, nearly a foot long dick. Dude's hung like a horse. *'Florence': How do you know that? *'Knifez': He told me, of course. It's called a mouth and you use it to talk with. *'Florence': And you believed him. *'Knifez': Nobody lies to the prince of Waydrn about this kinda shit. Now go get him already! *'Florence': Alright, I'll do it! Oh village schmoe! Your princess is coming! In more than one way if you play your cards right... *'Knifez': (Pffft, what a sucker.) A Support *'Florence': Knifez. *'Knifez': What's the haps, big sis? Did your blind date fall through? Or break through? The condom...That was a condom joke. *'Florence': Knifez that blind date wasn't actually real, was it? *'Knifez': What makes you say that? Sounds like he just flaked on you. *'Florence': Knifez, this is serious. I went to meet him and I was actually attacked by a bandit. *'Knifez': You what?! Are you okay? *'Florence': Of course I'm fine. I could take five of that jerk. The real question is, why did you send me into a bandit attack? *'Knifez': Look, I— *'Florence': Are you trying to assassinate me? Do you want to be next in line for the throne instead? Because let me tell you, it's not all it's cracked up to be. You'd probably be a lot happier roaming around picking fights than sitting in a stuffy throne room all day. *'Knifez': No no no, I wasn't trying to actually get you hurt. I was playing a prank on you. One that didn't involve you getting attacked by a bandit. Look Flo, you're my sister and I'd never wish actual harm on you. *'Florence': So how was that prank supposed to go? *'Knifez': It was just supposed to end with you trying to find a dude with a foot long wiener in an empty field all night. Not with violence. *'Florence': That sounds more like a Knifez joke. Alright, I'll believe you. *'Knifez': Good. *'Florence': Good. *'Knifez': ...I bet I could have taken six of him. *'Florence': Oh, I dunno. He was kinda huge. *'Knifez': Maybe you should have taken a ride on his pogo stick, eh? *'Florence': No. I have a strict policy of not entertaining anyone who smells like a pig's ass. *'Knifez': Hey, Ewisko can't help it that he was raised on a farm. *'Florence': Oh, shut up baby brother. Florence and Signele C Support *'Florence': Hey bun-bun. *'Signele': ...What? *'Florence': Oh man, did I just slur at you? I didn't mean to offend or anything! *'Signele': No, I've just never been called "bun-bun" before. It was...odd more than anything. *'Florence': Whew,okay. I didn't wanna get off on the wrong foot. *'Signele': Why? *'Florence': Because I decided we're gonna be friends. *'Signele': We are? *'Florence': Yeah! Why not, right? You and I have a lot in common, after all. *'Signele': We do? *'Florence': Of course we do. I mean, if you take away the fur and the— *'Signele': Don't take my fur away! *'Florence': Poor choice of words. *'Signele': You work on your wording while I go. I'd love to talk later, but right now I have some business to take care of. *'Florence': Alright, but I'll befriend you, yet! Florence and Janice C Support *'Florence': Oh Jaaaanice. *'Janice': Oh no... *'Florence': We have some work to do. *'Janice': No. *'Florence': First of all. That wyvern? Get rid of it. No proper lady would be caught dead with such a dirty creature. *'Janice': Excuse me?! No. No. This conversation is over. *'Florence': Wait, Janice! I'm not done! *'Janice': If you want to continue speaking, you have to promise to drop this "get rid of my wyvern" thing. Forever. *'Florence': Fine fine. If Green can have one I guess you can too. Beyond that, stop wearing that bandana all the time. *'Janice': Why? *'Florence': You have the royal blue hair. You gotta let that shine! Waydrn royals wear their hair color with pride for the world to see. *'Janice': No! No. Shut up! I'm done talking to you! *'Florence': ...Geeze, tou-CHY. What's her deal? B Support *'Florence': There you are! Now, let's have a discussion. *'Janice': No. *'Florence': Wha...what's wrong? You traveled back in time to save us, so why don't you seem to like me? *'Janice': I'd rather not talk about it. And I'd really rather not wear my hair color with pride. I tried dying it. I tried to get Justice to dye my hair to anything BUT this hideous shade of blue— *'Florence': AH! You wound your mother! *'Janice': —but this damn hair won't budge an inch. I hate it with a passion. *'Florence': Why? *'Janice': It's a long story that you wouldn't understand. *'Florence': It can't be that bad. *'Janice': It's bad enough that it made me...made me not want to come back. *'Florence': What...? *'Janice': I dreaded meeting you again. *'Florence': Janice you explain this to your mother right now or else! *'Janice': Or else what? You'll ground me? From what? It's not like there's anything here worth fighting for. *'Florence': Janice... *'Janice': I'm leaving. Don't follow me this time. *'Florence': Something tells me future me fucked up. Will fuck up? ...Either way, I'm definitely currently fucking up. A Support *'Florence': ...Janice? Sweetie? *'Janice': What? *'Florence': Let's settle this like grown-ass adults, okay? No flying away on your wyvern, no storming out. Let's just talk this out. *'Janice': Oh no. *'Florence': I want to know why you dreaded meeting me again and what I did...or will do wrong to make my own daughter hate me. *'Janice': *sigh* Well... I just. Hate what I've been born into. I never asked to be royalty and I'd really rather not be the next in line to be Exalt. All my life, I've been told to behave exactly a certain way, never speak out of line, wear your hair with pride, and if I took even a step out of line, you'd punish me by taking away meals or locking me away from my friends. *'Florence': Oh dear... *'Janice': I'm not a very good princess and my mother...you...didn't like that. *'Florence': I see. It sounds like future me will get drunk on her power over you. *'Janice': Future you? Will? More like you just did. You immediately started telling me what to do again. It was just like old times. It made me wish I never came back in the first place! *'Florence': I see... *'Janice': But I did it. I came back. I decided it would be worth coming back if I could teach this version of you to not be like that. That way, this version of me won't have to suffer the same fate. But I see now that it's hopeless! *'Florence': Well so much for settling it like adults. You're throwing a tantrum. *'Janice': Just...stop. Stop. *'Florence': Janice, look. I'm sorry. I...I don't know how to handle this parenting thing, okay? Do you know how hard it is to one day suddenly be the parent of a moody teenager? Excuse me if I'm not adjusting very well! Let's just both admit that we have some work to do with this relationship and not push the blame to one person, okay? *'Janice': I guess I could try. If you try. Because I'm not gonna be the one changing for you. The bandana—and especially the wyvern—stay. *'Florence': Fair enough. I'll try my best. And in the future, just tell me if you have a problem with me and I'll try to solve it. *'Janice': That sounds...nice. Thanks, mom. *'Florence': Anything for my daughter. Category:Supports